Los labios del capitán
by Moores
Summary: Prompt numero 45: A Spock le intrigan los labios de Jim. En honor al 15 de septiembre, Sprik day en español.


_Hola, ¿qué tal? Hoy (aquí aun era) es 15 de septiembre, día seleccionado para ser el día del Sprik. Yo había preparado un fic todo hermoso para esta fecha, pero da la casualidad que lo escribí a mano y pam... lo perdí. Así que escribí esto en base a al promp que me toco en el evento de facebook en honor de la fecha anteriormente mencionada :) _

_Espero sea de su agrado, por lo que les dejo pasar a esto._

* * *

><p>Spock intentaba meditar. Llevaba en el intento ya tres horas, y no, no se trataba de que estuvieran esa época de su vida en que la <em>biología <em>hacía su trabajo. No, faltaba aun un poco para eso, se dijo. Se trataba de otra cosa, algo que al vulcano le sorprendía tanto como le sorprendería a cualquiera que lo supiera y le conociera un poco al menos. Aquello que perturbaba su mente no era algo que ocurriera mucho en su cabeza, es decir, no era un hombre con esos intereses. En realidad, no era u hombre, era un vulcano reservado, listo y preparado para todo… todo menos _eso._

Su madre le hubiera dicho que todo estaba bien, que era normal, que ella misma tuvo que pasar por eso a cierta edad, que era completamente normal en los _humanos. _Pero él no era eso, jamás lo había sido. Era vulcano, totalmente vulcano (omitiendo que su madre era humana y por lo tanto él era un mestizo, por lo que en realidad solo había _decidido _ser vulcano). El hombre suspiro luego de varias horas sentado en el piso, y finalmente se levantó para servirse agua potable y dar un largo trago.

Lo que perturbaba a Spock no eran problemas en sí. Todo iba bien en la Enterprise que flotaba en algún punto muerto del espacio mientras eran abastecidos de combustible, comida y otras cosas de parte de una de las naves de carga de la Flota Estelar. No habían tenido bajas desde hacía un par de meses, y todo iba en lo que podría llamar _perfecto. _Incluso el oficial McCoy estaba de buen humor estos días, pero Spock era otra historia. Él culpaba a estos días de ocio y la posible licencia general que algunos de los miembros de alto mando tendrían a su reciente actividad mental que no le dejaba respirar en lo más mínimo.

No es que fuera malo en realidad, solo era incomodo, e increíblemente vergonzoso que esa imagen mental estuviera en su cabeza día y noche, y fuera lo único que pudiera entrar ahí durante horas. Era obscenamente vergonzoso que al estar en el puente se quedara con la vista fija y su mente en otras ocupaciones, mientras _todos, _absolutamente _todos _notaban que era lo que su mirada estudiaba con tanta atención. Pero, ¿qué era esto que la mente de Spock tan ocupada y sus mejillas de un creciente verde siempre que sentía la risita de Uhura en el puente? Fácil: Los labios de su capitán.

Así es, damas y caballeros, el vulcano estaba desarrollando una nada sana obsesión con los labios de su capitán. Pensaba en ellos día y noche, en su forma, su color. No es que fueran en realidad la novena maravilla del mundo. Eran solo un par de labios, delgados y que no resaltaban mucho del tono de su piel, a diferencia de con otras personas, pero algo tenían que despertaban en el vulcano una insana necesidad de estudiarlos, de observarlos. Mantenía siempre los ojos fijos en esos labios, en cuando el capitán los lamia, o cuando los mordía. La forma en que se estiraban cuando sonreía, e incluso en la estúpida forma en que se arrugaban cuando él hacía alguna mueca innecesaria ante algún suceso de la flota. En fin, Spock no paraba de pensar en ellos.

Había comenzado como algo sencillo. El capitán se había herido los labios de alguna forma, y le sangraban sin parar, por lo que el hombre pasaba un dedo constantemente por ellos, limpiando la sangre. Spock, que había notado el asunto, había sugerido que fuera a ver al doctor McCoy, a lo que Kirk le había sonreído (con esos labios heridos estirándose lentamente).

—Oh, no hay problema, Spock, se pondrá bien rápido— Le comento, sin más, desechando la idea, y paso los dedos de nuevo por sus labios. Eso fue todo lo que Spock necesito para obsesionarse con esa parte de la cara de su capitán.

Consideraba casi todos los usos de esos labios, desde el simple sonreír hasta lo más básico como entrada del sistema digestivo. Se había cuestionado porque esa dimensiones y su mente trataba de imaginarlos más carnosos, más rosados, o casi inexistentes. Casi siempre, en la noche cuando suponía que debía recargar sus energías y dormir lo necesario, él estaba pensando en los labios de James T. Kirk.

Sin embargo, luego de dos meses y medio de estrujarse el cerebro, de enverdecer por la risa oportuna de Uhura (o Sulu, o Chekov, o el mismo McCoy que era mucho menos discreto que los otros); ya estaba en sus límites. Necesitaba sacarse la idea de esos labios de una vez por todas, e iba a hacerlo de la única forma que se le ocurría.

Una de las mayores cuestiones que Spock se había planteado era la textura de esos labios. Su capitán había tenido tantas mujeres (entre otras cosas), que suponía los labios del hombre debían tener una textura increíblemente genial. Suave, o quizás con alguna textura por la forma de sus labios, algo que hiciera que todos quisieran besar esos labios. Claro que los vulcanos no besaban de la misma forma que las demás personas. Sus muestras de afecto radicaban en sus manos, pero esta vez iba a hacer una excepción. Necesitaba demostrar si sus hipótesis sobre esos labios eran ciertas o no.

Se vistió rápidamente, para salir de su habitación. La habitación del capitán estaba un piso abajo, al extremo opuesto que la propia, por lo que tuvo que caminar alrededor de 15 minutos en completo silencio, con la iluminación nocturna de la nave y sintiendo uno que otro murmullo de los oficiales que tenían el turno nocturno. Sin embargo, Spock no se inmuto por eso y fue hasta la recamara del rubio para tocar con suavidad, presionando un botón que anunciaba al hombre que estaba ahí.

El mencionado abrió la puerta, vestido con un pijama de dormir y un gesto adormilado. Miro a Spock, parpadeando curioso por ver a su primer oficial a esas horas en su cuarto, es decir, era de noche y se suponía que no vería al hombre hasta el próximo turno en varias horas después.

—Spock… ¿ocurre algo?— Pregunto, aturdido por el sueño, pero solo vio como el vulcano negaba con la cabeza.

—No, capitán, pero me disculpo por los inconvenientes que pueda provocar mis próximas acciones.

— ¿Sus próximas…?

El rubio no acabo la frase. Las manos del vulcano le habían sujetado firmemente de las mejillas y esos labios largos, que no mostraban ninguna emoción, cubrieron los suyos. Spock, ignorando el shock de su capitán, lo beso lento, pausado. Descubrió que, en efecto, los labios de Kirk eran de una textura aterciopelada, eran cálidos y se sentían de la forma perfecta. Parecían encajar perfecto a sus propios labios, y se descubrió disfrutando de ese tipo de enlace físico. También detecto un tenue gusto a tarta de cerezas, un postre que Kirk disfrutaba.

Mientras Spock hacía su reconocimiento, Kirk tuvo esos segundos para reaccionar, darse cuenta de que su primer oficial estaba besándolo, no. Estaba _devorándolo _por la boca pues sentía la lengua del vulcano sobre sus labios. El rubio tuvo un sonrojo que fue totalmente involuntario y cuando Spock se separó, solo atino a boquear como pez fuera del agua.

-Muchas gracias por su colaboración, capitán, ha sido realmente útil.

Sin más, Spock volvió a su habitación, satisfecho por satisfacer su nada sana obsesión, y dejando a un capitán James T Kirk boqueando y pensando seriamente que _su_ vulcano a veces solía ser especialmente extraño.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya agradado, en verdad la primera versión era más bonita... Bueno, que se le hará! Hasta luego.<em>


End file.
